1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for capturing birds and other small animals. In particular, the present invention pertains to apparatus especially useful in aerial capture of animals, primarily birds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed for the capture of large and small animals. One of the problems associated with the capture of small animals, particularly birds, is the potential physical harm which may occur to the animal by the capturing device. Another problem is the fact that animals are usually very wary of trap devices and must become accustomed to them before they can be captured.
Some examples of small animal traps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 507,086; 966,213; 1,075,954; 1,576,707 and 3,596,395. Most of these traps involve some sort of hinged and spring biased mechanism by which a net is propelled against the ground or against another net to capture the animal therein. A rather unique bird trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,719 in which forked members are released for movement around the legs and feet of a bird. Most of these devices are not suitable for the aerial capture of birds. Even though U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,19 is designed for such purpose, it appears that this device may be physically harmful and not very efficient. Thus, the search continues for apparatus particularly suitable for aerial capture of birds.